1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to waste collection pads and, more particularly, to a animal waste collection pad having built-in ties for convenient disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of art related to this invention include the following patents and/or publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,899 entitled “Training Pads for Young Dogs” and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, describes “an absorbent material lined on one side thereof with fluid impervious material [which] is impregnated with an odor imparting substances which attracts young dogs to the pads for the purpose of urination and defecation and discourages chewing of the pad by the young dog.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,677 entitled “Animal Waste Collection Pad” and incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, describes “an animal waste collection pad having a backing sheet of fluid impervious material, a non-woven top sheet thereon. An absorbent pad is disposed on the backing sheet and the pad contains a scent, attractive to dogs. The scent may be provided by a frangible capsule, a micro encapsulated scent incorporated in the pad or a spray applied to the pad. There are tapes or drawstrings attached to the backing sheet for tying the animal waste collection pad into a small compact package for disposal.”